The present invention relates generally to a glassware machine. More specifically, the invention is directed to a glassware machine for forming a glassware article having a moveable plunger operatively connected to an electric motor.
Glassware machines having a fluid actuator in communication with a plunger are known in the art. These types of glassware machines are often difficult to control thereby resulting in inferior pressed glassware articles. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved glassware machine that can be precisely controlled to improve pressing efficiency. The present invention satisfies this need.
The present invention is directed to a glassware machine having a glassware mold and a moveable plunger positioned adjacent to the glassware mold for pressing a glass gob in the glassware mold to form a glassware article. An electric motor, such as a linear servomotor, is operatively connected to the plunger to move the plunger with respect to the glassware mold.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a glassware machine having an electric motor that provides precise pressing of a glass gob to form a glassware article.